Under the Covers
by incurableinsanity
Summary: 5927, 2759. One-shot, Boys Love. Sexual Content. Gokudera, thoroughly traumatized, turns to no one, but Tsuna won't have any of it and comes to his rescue.


_"Under the Covers"_

_**Setting: **__KHR, 5YL!  
__**Pairing:**__ 5927, 2759  
__**Rating: **__M  
__**Genre:**__ Hurt/Comfort  
__**Point of View:**__ Third-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, blow jobs, rape, swearing, a bit of angst, and possible slight OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, or stressed words.  
_

* * *

"_Stop_!"

Its the third time this week. Gokudera's screams are something that unnerved each and every guardian in the Vongola home at three in the morning. No one could understand why such a person was screaming in his nightmares, tossing and turning in the bed, ripping off covers, sweating bullets, and rejecting anyone's -even Tsuna's- help.

Tsuna's room is closest to his Storm's and thus hears the screams the most. Tsuna is troubled and extremely worried by the shouts and pleas to stop whatever it is that occurs in the nightmares. He can't fathom why his prideful storm is so effected by the last mission he took. Tsuna is even Gokudera's lover for the past two years, but is rejected like the others. Yamamoto's rain flame can only stop the nightmares for so long, and Chrome's illusions can't keep them at bay forever.

With such a predicament, Tsuna can only harden his own resolve and confront the silverette. Even if rejected, he will stay. He can no longer withstand the sleepless hours of hearing tortured screams. He throws his legs over the side of the bed and, with resolve, strides over to his door. He opens it and quickly turns towards the other's room. He glances at Yamamoto, who is peeking out his bedroom door, and sends a nod of reassurance. The rain only replies with a small smile before heading back to his room. Tsuna stops in front of the bedroom door, to find it unsurprisingly locked. After the first two times, Gokudera learned. However, Tsuna isn't having any of it and picks the lock with a practiced ease. He absently reminds himself to thank Reborn for the lessons after all of this is said and done. Tsuna almost hesitates to open the door, but at the sound of a whimper, he swings it open.

Gokudera is haphazardly spread across the king sized bed, blankets tossed everywhere. His face is scrunched up in emotions Tsuna can't currently recognize. This bothers him even more, as each guardian will awaken to noises during their sleep but Gokudera just frowns deeply and closes in on himself. Tsuna closes the door behind him, making sure to lock it, and makes his way over to the bed. It dips with the addition of the brunette's weight when he sits on top of it. He gingerly places a hand on Gokudera's bare shoulder, as the male is lacking a shirt.

"Hayato," He calls out, applying pressure to the shoulder. Gokudera tenses, frowns further, but does not awaken. "Hayato. Wake up."

"Nngh..." Gokudera moves his head, "stop."

"Hayato, its Tsuna. Wake up." He tries again. The storm shivers and shouts the damned word again. Tsuna turns him on his back, straddles the waist, and places his mouth over his. It muffles the scream, and soon will wake up the nightmare-plagued male by lack of air. It is only seconds after Tsuna has done this that Gokudera shoots awake, nearly banging his head against the brunette's.

"...Tsuna..." Gokudera breathes out, falling back against the mattress.

"Hayato, share with me what's haunting you," Tsuna gently cups his face. He looks ashamed, embarrassed, and worst of all- afraid. "What's scaring you so much?"

"Nothing," is the immediate response, but the Vongola heir can tell through pained eyes that its not just nothing.

"Don't lie to me," Tsuna sternly speaks. He no longer wants to have Gokudera suffer, "You're worrying everyone. Whatever it is, I want to know. I don't care how bad it is, Hayato, just let me in."

"Tsuna," Gokudera squeezes his eyes shut, "I...I'm sorry." Tsuna blinks, obviously surprised by the apology.

"Sorry...for what?" He inquires. Gokudera turns his head, and begins to murmur things just barely audible...

* * *

_Gokudera stood at the front of the small group of subordinates, staring down at the betrayers. The man only smirked, and drops a circular device. Within moments, smoke poured out from the crevices, and Gokudera was shouting orders. Men retaliated, but Gokudera only heard thuds until the smoke cleared. His subordinates were out cold on the ground, and there was no one else in sight. He glanced around, dynamites at the ready, but could not sense any presence. _

_"Peek-a-boo," A voice whispered into his ear. Gokudera whipped around, only for there to be thin air. He frowned, and the next thing he knew, he was on his stomach, staring at the concrete flooring. "found you."  
_

_"Who-!" Gokudera growled, finding his arms pinned with a large hand and the other pushing his head into the ground.  
_

_"Ah-ah-ah," The man tut, removing the hand from his head. Gokudera turned his head. The man pulled out a syringe, and placed it at the base of the the storm's neck.  
_

_"Hey!" He thrashed but to no avail.  
_

_"Your strength is nothing compared to mine, Vongola Storm," The man smirked and emptied the vial of liquid into the silverette's blood stream. He waited for a moment or two, before standing. Gokudera tried to seize the opportunity, but found himself unable to move. His limbs felt heavy and only twitched in response to his attempts.  
_

_"You betraying bastard! What is this?" He hissed, and the man smirked.  
_

_"Just a drug my scientists made. It paralyzes all movement for the next three hours," The man climbed over him, grabbing a fistful of hair. "Now then, Little Storm, I'll let the fun begin." Rough lips smacked against his. He froze, unable to process it until a tongue is shoved down his throat. He nearly gagged and wiggled his head away, breaking the attack on his lips.  
_

_"What the hell!" The Storm shouted in aggravation.  
_

_"You're Decimo's pet as most see it. If I send you back abused in and out, I wonder how well Decimo will take it." The betrayer kissed him again, biting hard enough on the lips to bruise and forcing the tongue in once again. He eventually pulled back to breath and Gokudera panted, red colors forming on his cheeks and glaring enough to kill a thousand times over. The man smirked even bigger than earlier, and turned over the storm. His suit jacket was ripped off, followed by the tie and the dress shirt. His bare chest was revealed and a large hand ran over it.  
_

_"Stop..." Gokudera muttered, fingers twitching in an attempt to form a fist.  
_

_"No can do, Little Storm," The man teased, running over pink nipples with his fingers. Gokudera bit back a groan. The man began to kiss the bare chest, sucking certain spots and biting enough to break skin in others. Gokudera tried to hold back another wince at another particular bite that began to bleed to no avail. The man had the audacity to snicker at this, and moves to the waist band of the black dress pants.  
_

_"Wait," Gokudera called, stiffening. The man chuckled at this and teased him, playing with the waist band.  
_

_"I'd rather not," He said as he pulled down the pants, revealing the boxers underneath. He flipped Gokudera back onto his stomach, pressing a hand onto his bare back.  
_

_"Stop..." Gokudera spoke weakly, tensing even more as the boxers were removed and his ass was out to see. The man spread the storm's thin legs and unbuttoned his own pants. His erection was set free, and his cock twitched as he got closer to Gokudera's entrance. "Stop," The storm tried again, weakly shaking. The betrayer's cock's tip is placed at his entrance. He laughed in some menacing way. He thrusted forward, Gokudera felt harsh pain, and the world went dark._

* * *

"...When I woke up, I ordered my men to keep their mouths shut about my appearance..." Gokudera finishes and Tsuna can only look devastated. He is utterly speechless at the trauma his lover had to go through a week and a half ago.

"Hayato..." He begins, only for Gokudera to ramble once more.

"I didn't want to tell you. If you found out, you'd hate me for letting this happen. I didn't want to lose you. I'm sorry,_ I'm sorry_..." Gokudera shuts his eyes, repeating the apologies over and over again. Tsuna frowns, and leans forward, letting their foreheads touch. Gokudera is a loyal, short-tempered and prideful male, but under the covers, he is lost and desperately needs someone.

"I can never hate you. It is not your fault," Tsuna whispers and Gokudera falls silent, "I am only upset you haven't told me. I want you to let me help."

"Tsuna..." Gokudera whispers back and meets brown eyes with teary ones. Tears fall and he closes his eyes, "_help me_."

"Of course." Tsuna smiles softly and pulls Gokudera up and out of the bed with him. The two travel to the storm's private bathroom. Tsuna flips the lights on, and drags Gokudera over to the large shower. He turns it on as the other only watches slightly confused as tears continue to fall. He gently wraps his hand around the silverette's wrist, ignoring the inevitable wince, and led him into the shower.

"Tsuna," Gokudera murmurs and Tsuna removes his shirt and presses Gokudera up against the tiled wall. "...I'm dirty."

"I'll clean you," Tsuna tilts his head, hands running over the bare chest. The storm shivers as the sky licks at pink nipples. He sucks and licks, using one hand to twist and tease the other. Someone moans, and Tsuna is now running his tongue down Gokudera's chest. He leaves hickeys in almost anyway possible before moving to kiss the lost male. His lips press gently, and a hand finds its way into Tsuna's flattened locks. He eases open his lover's mouth with tongue while wrapping his arms around the shoulders. The kiss deepens, and Tsuna pulls away to breath. He places his mouth over the pulse on the neck.

"Tsuna..." Gokudera moans, shifting at his growing erection.

"Hayato," Tsuna sweetly murmurs back, and feels his own cock twitch. He kneels, pulling down Gokudera's pants. His erection is freed and Tsuna licks the tip of his cock.

"Wait...Tsuna.." Gokudera gasps almost inaudibly, "I'm not...dirty...there."

"I'm going to clean all of you - there will be nothing left but me." Tsuna looks up and meets his eyes. Gokudera closes his eyes as more tears form and Tsuna takes him whole. He bobs back and forth at a decent pace, ignoring his hard-on and places his hands on the other's hips. The silverette is weak at the knees, holding him self up with a hand on the towel rack.

"Tsuna...I'm going to come," He moans in pleasure, but Tsuna ignores the statement and he nears his limit. "Tsuna-" He comes into the Sky's mouth and his weak knees cause him to fall. Tsuna swallows and wipes at his mouth.

"I'm not done cleaning yet," Tsuna kisses Gokudera gently. "I won't stop until you are free from this burden."

* * *

Gokudera wakes the next morning at noon with a knock on his door, irritated at waking up from sleeping peacefully for the first time in a while. He glances down with tired and slightly swollen eyes at the slumbering form of the brunette curled at his side. He removes the arm that protectively encased him and gets up quietly. He slips on a pair of pants and a shirt after spotting the numerous hickeys on his chest. He steps over to the door. He realizes the presence of who is there, unlocks the door, and opens it.

"Gokudera," Yamamoto greets.

"What?" Gokudera frowns, confused by the visit.

"Have you seen Tsuna?" Yamamoto asks with a smile. Gokudera understands the real question as '_I haven't seen Tsuna, so things must be all better, right?_' Gokudera glances behind him, smiling subconsciously at the peaceful face his lover has.

"Yea, he's asleep under my covers."

_Fin._

* * *

_First fiction here done. I have always pictured Gokudera 'topping' Tsunayoshi, but I know there are definitely times when Tsuna has probably taken initiative.  
_

_A penny for your review?  
_


End file.
